The Day When Brock Returned
by Bunny Girle
Summary: After spliting up with his frinds Brock returns to Pewter to start over and hopefuly start a familyand get to know his father. When he returns he finds out that things have changed. R/R I fixed it ^_^ IF you haven read Shan's adventures you wont get this.


The Day When Brock Returned 

Note: This one should be seen Now. Sorry about the last one. 

He stood looking down at the place he had called home so many years ago. It had been about four or five years since he had left Pewter City to achieve his dream. He would often think about his brothers and sisters, he even called them a few times. Now he was back and ready to start a new life. Brock stared down the path to Pewter. He was older now about twenty and much taller. He had high hopes of creating his breeding center and hopefully finding a nice girl to settle down with. 

"I can't stand either of you." 

"Ash what is going on? Why are you acting so different?" Brock shouted at his friend. Besides him Misty stood in silence tears building in her eyes.

"Back off. I don't need to explain anything." Ash said looking at Brock. Brock knew what it was about he hated playing along with this act but if he wanted to stay safe and to save Misty and his family he had to play along.

"Ash wait don't go like this." Brock said angrily and grabbed his shoulder. Ash spun around and hit him square across the jaw. Pikachu looked away not wanting to watch what had to be done. She didn't fully understand why her master was being so cruel to their friends. She hid behind him and covered her long ears with her short arms.Misty glared at Ash.

"Fine then go we don't want you around anyway. You think that just because you won the championships that you can treat your friends like this. You're mistaken." She shouted her cheeks now streaked with tears. "I hate you and I hope you die." Misty took off running. Brock watched her run and then looked at Ash.

"I hated that." Ash said clenching his fists at his side. "But if she's going to stay alive I had to." Brock sighed.

"That was a good punch." Brock said rubbing his jaw. "I never thought the League would get like this. I never thought that you would let them make you their puppet." Brock turned to leave. 

"It's what happens Brock I can't let this chance pass me by. IF I don't keep quiet about Lavender town you know what will happen. Besides my mother and I can't afford college on our own. Besides I need the money so mom can get the medicine she needs." Brock stopped and turned to look at his friend.

"At least you'll have Gary there. Ash when you finally see the light and quite come look me up I'll always be your friend. Misty might not feel the same way but I know different."

"Where are you going?" Ash asked. Brock turned and began to walk.

"Home."

That was how it went. They had went their separate ways Misty went back to college in order to learn how to run the Cerulean Gym better. Her sisters married, much to Brocks dismay.Brock and went home, back to his family. He was ready now to get to know his father the man who had left them so many years ago. As he walked up to his old home he took a deep breath and knocked. As the door opened he smiled as Pebble looked up at him.

"BROCK!" She shouted and hugged him around the waste. Brock picked her up she had only been about two when he had left. "I missed you so much Brock are you back for good?" Brock held her tight he tried to speak but he couldn't. He didn't even realize how much he had missed his family.

"Yes I'm hear to stay." He said. The Door opened the rest of the way and a boy the about age twelve stepped out.

"We don't want you back." The boy said angrily. Brock looked at his younger brother.

"Steel?" He said. "You got tall bro." Brock said. Steel stepped back away from his brother.

"What do you want?" He demanded. 

"I came back to see all of you." Brock said in a surprised voice. "I also thought I could talk to. . ."

"To who Dad? Well to bad he's dead." Steal said glaring at Brock. Pebble clutched onto Brock's leg, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Dead? When? How?" Brock asked in a daze.

"He had a Heart-attack. Did you know he got remarried? Of course you didn't you abandoned us. Just like he did." Brock stood strait up and looked at Steal.

"I explained it all to you." Brock said. "Where is she then?" Steal laughed.

"That person is not even going to get the satisfaction of me saying her name. She ran off the day Dad died. Not only that she left our twin brother and sister behind. Yea another set of twins Brock."

"Steal I . .I'm sorry you fill that way but."

"But what." Steal yelled. "DO you think it's right of you to come back now after all that's happened. You don't even know what happened to us how hard I had to fight to keep this family together. All the other kids are at school but I had to stay home because the babies need me and Pebble has a cold." Brock looked down at his feet.

"I don't know what to say. I didn't know."

"Don't lie to me Brock. I contacted the League myself they told me that you said you didn't care." Brock almost fell over. What could the league get from this?

"I was never told. Pebble get inside your sick remember your not suppose to be out." Steal grabbed Pebble by the arm gently and told her again to go inside. She did with out argument.

"Look Brock we don't need you."

P"Steal I'm sorry but I really didn't know. Pleas tell me you got the money I sent to you."

"What money? Oh you mean the money that our stepmother took. We were saving that for college and she stole it. Now the kids don't have a college fund." Brock took out some money and handed it to Steal.

"I know it's been hard. I never wanted you to go threw what I had gone threw." Steal took the money and pocketed it. "I'm back now and I'll take care of all of you. I'll resume my gym duties and. ."

"NO!" Steal shouted. "I'm the gym leader now the League certified me because I'm a fighter. The gym noticed my special talents and now I have that honor. They know that unlike my week brother I'll stick around." Brock's face fell into an expression of sadness.

"That means you can't. ."

"GO on say it. I can go on a journey. I can't get badges for my self but that's ok because I will fight and bring honor to the family you turned your back on." Steal took off running towards the gym. Brock looked down at the ground. Lies were told to his family. 

About a week later Brock had found a building large enough for a breeding center. It was a good location and he had decided to call Suzie who had given him his darling Vulpix who was now lying down under a near by tree. He looked up at his Onix and smiled.

"What do you think?" Brock asked. The Onix looked at his master and then crawled away. "Ok so it needs work." Brock said rubbing his head.

"I think it looks great." Suzie said walking up to Brock.

"Ugh well um." Brock stuttered he couldn't believe after all these years he still had trouble talking with girls.

"Still the charmer. Well let's get this breeding center started." Suzie said and grabbed a bucket of paint.

"Wait for us." A small crowd of kids shouted. Brock smiled as his brothers and sisters ran up to him. They worked threw out the day each of them putting their all into the center. That night Brock stood looking up at it his dream had come true. Suzie laughed as she stepped over Brock's sleeping brothers and sisters.

"It's great." She said.

"I wish Steal could have been hear." Brock said. Suzie smiled.

"He'll come around. I have to go Brock but I'll see you in the morning." Brock watched her leave. He then looked at the sky.

"Only one way to get threw to him." Brock said and walked off heading for the gym. Inside it was like he had left it. The floor still had sand and rocks lying around. As he entered the lights came on.

"What are you doing hear?" Steal asked. 

"I've come to challenge you to a battle." Brock said.

"Good." Steal said. "Do you know about the second challenges?" Brock nodded. "Then we'll each use one pokémon each." Brock took out a pokéball and hurled it into the ring.

"GO Onix." Steal laughed.

"Go Rhyhorn." Brock and his brother stood glaring at each other.

"Bind it." Brock shouted. Onix wrapped itself around the Rhyhorn and began to squeeze the Rhyhorn seemed unaffected.

"Dig and then tackle it with the surprise attack." Steal yelled. The Rhyhorn dug out of the bind Onix screamed as it was hurt in the processes. The Rhyhorn then began to glow a bright orange it jumped into the air and jumped onto the Onix causing it to instantly faint. Brock grit his teeth and recalled Onix.

"What was that?" Brock asked.

"Fissure strike Bro." Steal said. "One that never misses." Steal walked forward. Brock did the same.

"How can that be?" Steal only glared at him. Suddenly Steal ran forward and kicked Brock in the stomach sending him flying back. Brock jumped to his feet and held his stomach. Steal ran at him throwing punch after punch Brock stood their taking each blow. Steal finally stopped and looked at him.

"FIGHT ME COWARD!" He shouted. Brock looked at him threw a swollen eye. 

"No," Brock said. "Your my brother I came to let you do this." Steal stepped back.

"What?" He said.

"Your angry at me," Brock coughed. "Believe me or not I understand. I don't blame for wanting to do it. I thought that this was the only way to get you to listen." Steal turned and walked away.

"I won't ever listen to you. The only time I'll listen to you is when I am ready to forgive you and that won't ever happen. I'm moving into the gym so I can be away from you." Steal said and exited the arena. Brock stood up and walked home. When Suzie saw him she thought he had been mugged. Brock explained what had happened. 

That night Brock sat outside that night saying a silent prayer for Ash and his brother. He knew that one day it would all get better all he could do was wait and be strong like a rock. He smiled and walked back home it was time for a new life and a new start.


End file.
